Main Canon Timeline
This article covers the established timeline of the Main Canon. Timeline Key Events in bold '''are relatively important within the continuity. Normally formatted events are of average importance (the majority of events fall under this category). ''Events in italics ''are of note, but overall are not important to the grand scheme of things. Era 1: 4 billion years ago - 1 AD * ~4 billion: '''The Earth is formed out of random bits of space debris containing iron and other elements. * ~10,000 BCE: The civilization of the Nenlish, in Central Asia, create their own writing system, and predating the Sumerians on this by about 6,500 years. They build boats and journey as far as the west coast of North America. Then in about 5,000 BCE their civilization disappears without a trace. ** Historical linguists find the stone tablets they left behind of great value. They have tentatively deciphered the glyphs the Nenlish carved, and believe they have found the first functioning oligosynthetic language ever written. * 3,500 BCE - 1 AD: This follows generally the continuity of our own Earth; however, a number of civilizations, languages, and religions are present that have never existed on our Earth. An example is the language and culture of the Laenessians, which are major isolates within predominantly Indo-European Europe. The culture of the Black Riders take the place of the Rus in Northern Eurasia, and their Federation has existed since 10 BCE. Era 2: TBA Era 3: 1900 - present * June 28 1914: Attempted assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. '''The assassin attempted to fire at Ferdinand, but his gun malfunctioned, and exploded in his hand. Serbian law enforcement saw this and arrested the assassin, who revealed under torture the identities of the Serbian nationalists who had sponsored the assassination attempt. These individuals were arrested and imprisoned, and the remaining nationalist fervor was crushed. ** In a sense, this is the most significant deviation from our Earth's timeline; without the assassination of Franz Ferdinand by Gavrilo Princip, World War I would have had to find another way to start, and many major conflicts of the 20th century would have turned out completely different. * '''March 16 1920: The Laerskan Insurgency begins. '''In a desperate and risky bid for independence from the Black Riders Federation, ethnic Laenessian strongholds in the west of the BRF erupt into open rebellion. ** June 23 1920: Battle of the River is fought between large portions of the Resistance forces and the BRF military. The battle is fought along the shores of the Danube, where the BRF keeps a series of riverside barracks. Casualties are heavy on both sides, but eventually the BRF is beaten back. The Resistance takes the entire Danube, giving them a clear path from their headquarters at Saravost to the Laenessian White Forests, where the front line of the war exists. ** July 1 1920: Saravost Massacre. The Saravost Massacre was a violent day of community strife between ethnic Laenessians and ethnic Kussud (the BRF's chief ethnic group). In the Massacre, over twelve thousand Kussud are murdered in their homes and in the streets. The head of the Resistance condemns this event, and orders for the ringleaders of the Massacre to be captured and executed. Still, the Massacre convinces the BRF that it is time to give the Laenessians their own country. * 1920-1953: A number of similar rebellions result in some years of turmoil for most of Eastern and Central Europe. * '''1953: The Second French Revolution results in all nuclear weapons within the country being accidentally launched at each-other, creating massive fallout and eventually resulting in the collapse of France into anarchy. Most land within and around France is contaminated, except for that within Iberia, which is mostly unaffected.